One For The Road - America x Nyo Russia
by swaginski
Summary: During an expedition at the local jive, Alfie has the hots for a Russian girl sitting on a bar-stool. It turns out that Anya feels the same way. (NSFW ENDING) Recommended - listen to Baby I'm Yours - Arctic Monkeys , North Side Gal - J.D McPherson


A brief wind blew in as the front door flung open. A man with greased to-the-side light blonde hair, and a rebellious look in his eyes stepped in to the local jive. He wore a sleek black leather jacket, and a pair of ray ban sunglasses perched on his head. A couple of girls waved, obviously heart-stricken by this peculiar man. He looked suave, and he must have been real popular with the ladies. The room smelled like cheap perfume and cigar smoke wafted in the air. His eyes trailed to a woman seated on a barstool. That's when Anya noticed he had been looking at her. He had been looking at _her,_ the regular, ash-blonde Russian with a noticeably large nose, in her opinion. But he, the captivating, stop-and-stare, hunk from San Diego; was looking at her. Anya's heart stopped.

That was when his smile turned into 'The Grin' (which was _the _grin he used to make even the toughest of girls' heart completely melt. It even worked on men) and took a seat next to her. This only made her heart rate even worse; 50% to a genuine 100. Heat charged to her pale cheeks.

"Hey there, baby doll." He slurred, causing Anya's mind to panic. What the hell was she supposed to say? She was horrible at talking to people she was attracted to.

"H-Hey, there." Her voice was thickly Russian, and he noticed his smile fade distinctly.

"I'm guessing you're Russian, right?"

Obviously. She had heard this so many times since she had moved. It was in the middle of the Cold War, and Americans were deathly afraid of Russians. Most people at her school didn't even dare to talk to her because of this.

"I guess so."

"Are you apart of the Russian secret service?"

She sighed contently. "No. I moved here because my parents wanted me to get a better education."

"I hope you're not lying to me."

"I've heard this a million times before."

He grinned. "Alright, Alright; I believe you. Just don't nuke me if I say something wrong."

His remark was followed by a death glare. Noticing she was not amused with his 'joke' he smiled embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry."

She at least gave him cool points for apologizing. Most people made awful jokes about her nationality in her face, and never even dared to excuse themselves. Perhaps he was different. "It's okay, just please don't say something like that again. Deal?"

He chuckled. "Deal."

He took a sip of his milkshake. "Chocolate or Vanilla?" She had been able to look at him a lot more since she had gotten the whole 'joke' thing out of the air. She thought for a small moment.

"I prefer Vanilla."

He raised his hand to get the attention of the waiter. "One Vanilla malt please! Extra cherries."

She paused. How did he know she loved the cherries? He must be a psychic. Anya merely shrugged it off. Pulling out her wallet, he looked at her in surprise.

"No-no, let me pay for that." He looked at her slyly, pulling a one dollar bill out of his pocket and sliding it across the table. Anya blushed. Yet, he was quite surprised, never in his life had a woman offered to pay for once. He couldn't let her do that.

"By the way, my name is Alfie. My real name is Alfred, but I didn't want to sound like a nerd. What's yours, cutie pie?"

Her heart fluttered.

"My name is Anya. Anya Braginskaya."

"A cute name for a cute gal. Figures."

Was he flirting with her? Because if he was he was doing it absolutely correct. Someone must have turned the thermostat up, since it was getting quite hot in here. The fact that he had called her cute made her utterly ecstatic. This was the first time she had ever been called 'cute' before. "Thank you." She said; flattered.

He took a sip of his drink. "No problem."

The first time of her life, she actually felt wanted by someone. She felt as if she had a chance of maybe even finding the one. He made her feel so warm inside. She wanted to cry. Perhaps, however, what if he had someone else? The thought of it made her heart sink. She couldn't get her hopes up. Such a man like that must of obviously had someone beforehand.

"It's getting quite late, isn't it?" She broke the silence. A smug grin graced his lips once more.

"I suppose so, Anya." He pushed a hair out of his face. Just the way he moved made her heart start to pound. He was just so _handsome_. She took a sip of her malt before doing the same. It was sweet, not exactly like vodka, but it was nice. She was used to the taste of vodka. This was a sudden change. She was quite surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just not used to drinking sweet things. It's quite different in my country. Everything is vodka. If you're thirsty? Vodka. If you're dying? Vodka. If you're sad? Vodka. The whole place is basically just vodka. It's their life source."

Alfie laughed.

"It's just like America. But instead of Vodka, it's pop."

She halted. "Pop?"

"You've never had pop before?"

"Supposedly."

"Oh man, you're missing out." He raised his arm once more, alerting the waiter behind the counter. "One coke, please."

Coke. The word rang a bell. It must have been American tradition. She awaited hopefully and the waiter slid it to him cautiously.

"Try it. It's great."

She took the straw that was placed into the brown-looking drink, and as it slid past her taste buds her eyes widened. It was heavenly. God-like; you name it. "Oh my god."

"I know, right."

"Where on earth do you get these things?"

He laughed brashly. A thin line of blush started to appear on his face.

After a while, a small silence concluded, and he suddenly opened his mouth to say something.

"So, Anya- You want to go out with me?" He smiled and looked at her gently.

Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe. The world spun around her. Hopefully she wouldn't pass out. _SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE. OVERHEATING._ Yet no, she just sat there, smiling like an idiot.

"Than- no, yes. I mean, yes-"She mentally slapped herself. He laughed.

"I think that's a yes?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes."

"There's a nice drive-in movie playing tonight, and I was wondering if maybe-"

"That sounds great." She took the last sip of her malt before glancing at him once more, and his expression was soft, yet he had a small mischievous hint on his face. He gently took her hand, before analyzing it, and Anya's face went red. His touch was heavenly. Her hand was cold, and his was warm; it was like fire and ice.

"C'mon, babe, let us go."

Babe. He had called her a babe. Oh god. _Call an ambulance._

He had taken her out of the restaurant, and the sunrise slowly set in the west. Palm trees slowly swayed in the breeze, and the only thing she was focused on was Alfie. The way he walked, how perfectly his hair moved. She noticed all of those things. It was quite warm, actually, she was used to it being below freezing. She felt like she was in the desert. He rummaged through his pockets before taking out some keys, and unlocked the Car door. He had a fiery red 1957 Cadillac Eldorado, wings on it and everything. He was quite proud.

"So, Anya, like my car?"

She took a second to examine it. "It's quite nice." Alfie boyishly grinned. He had named his car _The Hot Rod_ due to the reddish color. He also liked to use it to pick up chicks; and was quite the womanizer. He opened the passenger door for her sweetly, and Anya cautiously sat next to him. The car smelled of raspberry cologne. She loved raspberries.

Alfred sat in the driver's seat, and the Car whirred to life. The radio had turned on automatically, and Elvis Presley's '_Always on my mind _'played lightly. It was a big hit in Russia too, it was a big hit everywhere. Elvis was the most popular man at the time. It was Anya's favorite song. The Beatles were uprising, and it was quite the time of peace, except for the tension rising between the USSR and the USA. However, all of those things she worried about simply vanished in her mind when she looked at him. He had looked back.

He started driving, and the streets were radiant with light and city-life. It was California, and at night it never sleeps. During this time, it was all Beauty Pageants, Muscle Beach, and Gas stations. It was a simpler time.

"So, Anya. Tell me about yourself."

She paled. "Where do I start?"

"I don't know; the basics?"

"Well, I was born in Russia; obviously. The schools there were okay, but the people there were horrible. The food there wasn't exactly great, and I grew up in an apartment in Moscow. They won't even teach English at this time; even if I wanted to take an AP class. The Russians really hate America right now. Nikita Khrushchev isn't exactly great."

"I know, but what about _yourself. _You're a wonderful woman, Anya. I want to know more about _you._"

She blushed in flatter.

"I like to read, I guess. I've really gotten into _I Love Lucy_ and other shows. Science is my best subject. I have a 98 in Literature; and I love Elvis Presley." She didn't know what else to say.

His face lit up. "Really? Wow. You're a smart girl, Anya."

"You think so?"

"Coming from a boy who's failing math and almost every other subject except for gym, yeah." She chuckled, bashfully pushing a hair out of her face.

"Grades don't really matter in my eyes, I guess. You're still a very nice man."

Alfie blushed. No one had really ever said that before. He may have gotten stuff like _"HAVE MY CHILDREN"_ or "_FUCK ME"_ but nothing as flattering as a woman with class. For once, he felt appreciated.

"That was the nicest thing someone has ever said to me. Thank you." Alfred gazed at her endearingly. The way he looked at her was special, inimitable. It came natural to him. Anya smiled sweetly. He truly deserved it. He turned his attention back onto the road, his smile never-ending.

They had pulled into exit 66, and others had done the same. She had no idea what movie they were going to see, so she just sat there and waited.

"So, Alfie, tell me about yourself as well?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I was born in San Diego, my dad played baseball, I'm a quarterback for a football team, and I also like Elvis Presley. My mom died four years ago, I'm failing math, and I think you're cute."

Anya's heart fluttered once more. His little comment made her giggle. Her small outburst made him beam; she was just so cute. "You're really sweet." Anya added, looking out the passenger window. They were almost to the drive-in theater. They pulled into a large open building, a giant screen in a huge field with bonfires and everything. They had popcorn and vending machines, and Alfie pulled into one of the lots. He opened the hood a bit more so they could hear the movie.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn. Be right back." Alfred said, before getting out of the driver's seat and walking towards a familiar looking machine. There were a couple people there already.

To her extent, she had seen places like this in movies. There were some Russian movies about the Americas, and she had only seen them in pictures. However, to be involved was a completely different feel. She crossed her legs, and before she knew it; Alfred already came walking back. He wanted to get there as fast as he could; he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He had gone on lots of dates, but none like this. He actually wanted to _stay._ He sat down with a small "Hey" and put the large popcorn between them. He felt comfortable sharing with her.

"The movie's starting in a bit." He stated, glancing at the Russian woman next to him. She welled up in excitement, wondering what was in store for them. She was just _so happy_.

"What's the movie about?" She asked.

"It's about two people falling in love at a beach party. I thought you might like it." Alfie grinned. She blushed. He had taken her to a romantic movie. What a sweetheart.

"That sounds nice!" She said happily, as the lights in the theater dimmed, and the movie started to play. It was a new movie, partially; and she watched intently at all the dancing taking place. The two front seats were connected, and he looked at her from afar. She hadn't noticed his eyes were fixated on her yet, because she was focused on the movie. She hadn't seen it before, and she liked it a lot. He inhaled deeply, as if for a yawn, but instead he had draped his arm around her shoulder. His move was successful, and her face lit up. She had completely de-focused from the movie entirely, yet she had glanced back at him. He wore a satisfactory grin, as if pleased with himself.

"Hey, babe." He spoke softly, "I'm probably 99.9% sure that Russian girls are way better than American ones. Believe me. I've been on lots of dates with American girls, and you're the first Russian one. This is the best date I've ever had." Her face reddened. That was such a pleasant compliment, she couldn't help but giggle a small bit. His face seemed to get closer to hers. "American girls are always the same. Russian girls are one of a kind." One of a kind, he said; that was a word she shall never forget.

"I mean, they're sweet, adorable, undeniably sexy-"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, Anya had already pressed her lips against his. She had gained the courage to do so. It hit him like a train on a track. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, yet he had softened a bit for a moment, and kissed her back. It was quite passionate, like finally seeing heaven for the first time, for her lips were soft and incontrovertibly irresistible. The kiss slowly ended, leaving Anya in a love-struck daze. She did it.

"And they're great kissers." He said. She smiled. The moment was dense, and they only exchanged gazes for quite a while, until Alfie kissed her once more, filled with passion and even a little lust. This caught her by surprise.

She teased his bottom lip, almost as if she were agreeing, and Alfred shifted his weight towards her. _Oh my god. This was real. This was actually happening._ Her world spun. He had pinned her up against the small wall of his car, and in the hype of the moment, he had closed the open roof. Silence flooded the car, except for the sounds of their lips intertwined. Her heart raced. His heart was racing as well, but he had cooled down a bit. He got this. She, on the other hand, was still a virgin, and she had never really been kissed before. This was all very new to her. He started creeping towards the backseat, her heart nearly sprinting, and he had moved her back there as well. Alfie was quite good at the foreplay.

He broke the kiss for one small moment, as her eyes fluttered open, their eyes meeting once more. He smirked, and she was too in awe of the moment to even say a word. His lips moved to her neck, pressing against the delicate skin, and she moaned lightly. It felt surprisingly good; as he guided his hands to her waist, and down to the folds of her shirt. His hands were warm and inciting, her body was cold. He slowly planted kisses all the way up her neck and to her ear.

"Do you like this?" He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Her body grew restless, blood rushing all the way to her cheeks and down her spine. She nodded in response. Anya had never been touched like this before. Being hugged was one thing, but this was just so _sensual. _Heat radiated around them. She had her hands softly near his shirt collar, for she needed something to hold onto, and he graced the hem of her sweater. He gave her a look of passion before sliding his hands under her shirt, and feeling her bare stomach before sliding it off completely. She had flushed completely in exposure, her cheeks a decent shade of red. In the dim light, he could notice her blushing and embraced her once more, before sliding his off as well. The only thing left on her was a skirt and a laced bra, which made confidence well up in his heart.

He took a moment to examine her figure. She was curvy, and soft to the touch. She had quite a large bust, which was quite different from other gals, because her breasts weren't plastic. They were real. His eyes widened. He could easily tell the difference.

"You've got quite the set, Anya. You're absolutely beautiful."

Anya's heart only pounded even more so.

"T-Thanks.."

She also had her eyes plastered at his bare chest as well. She had never seen a man with such a handsome stomach. God damn, he was just handsome all over; it was overwhelming. He pulled her closer, before sliding his hands behind her back and slowly unhooking her bra. She blushed in realization, and Anya softly moaned as she became unhooked and a sensation of freedom and the loss of pressure went throughout her chest. Alfie grinned as her breasts became loose. Slowly, yet gracefully; he pulled off the straps, exposing her own bare chest once and for all. He gazed at them thoroughly. "Can I feel them?" He whispered in awe. _They were huge._

She nodded in agreement and bit her own lower lip as he fondled them. His warm hands felt amazing against her cold skin. It was relieving. Since she was sitting on his lap, she felt a pressure between his crotch area, and she blushed anticipating what it really was. He was turned on by her. "_Oh shit," _shethought. He had kissed her once again, feeling relief as she felt his lips once more. He transitioned her against the seat, lying her down, and hovered on top of her as their lips were inseparable. She draped her arms down his back, and he slowly slid her skirt down revealing a matching set of pink laced panties. He bit his lip.

He did the same thing to himself, taking off his jeans, leaving them almost naked in the back of his car. Alfie looked at her intently, as if waiting her approval. She nodded leisurely. He gradually slipped them down under her reach, and his as grazed its splendor. There was a little hair, but they were blonde, so they weren't that noticeable. Alfred didn't care; Alfred didn't care at all. He kissed her entrance lightly, as if honoring it, and Anya let out a small squeak of a moan.

He proceeded in gently taking off his boxers, which were slightly bulged, revealing his erected member. She looked at it from afar. It was far different than she would have ever imagined. I mean, she learned Sex Ed, but she had never _experienced_ it. He kissed her neck, heat also radiating off his cheeks. "Anya, are you a virgin?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"If so, this may hurt just a tiny bit."

She braced herself, before he slowly slid himself in, and a sensation of pain surged through her body. She groaned, and a small bit of blood trailed down her entrance. The discomfort slowly faded, before the pleasure slowly crept in. This time, he knew the period of pain was over, and he did it again, yet much deeper, and a groan escaped his lips. Her entrance was tight around his member, causing it to throb in delight. She moaned sensually. Her noises were so innocent, and so pleasing to the ear, that it caused his shaft to erect even more so. He thrived to hear her pleasure.

He thrust once more, and then again, causing her moans to be much louder, and full of passion. He kept going, faster and faster each time. Her entrance was full of indescribable pleasure, to the point where her loins felt like they were on fire. However, not a painful type of fire, a joyful type of fire. He felt her entrance tighten, as if ready for climax, and went faster and faster till the foam of the back-seat started to shake. She moaned loudly, holding onto his shoulders, and as the climax slowly ended, it left her panting like a dog. She looked at him in passion, and chuckled, realizing her hair was a mess. She locked his lips around his, and he vigorously rubbed his own member until his juices exploded on her thighs. He panted loudly, breaking the kiss to meet his own eyes again. He embraced her waist, before nuzzling her sweetly. Her breathing calmed down, and they both sat there, realizing what just happened.

"Russians are also great at getting fucked, too."

She laughed.

"No, really, that was the best sex I've ever had. And I have had a lot of sex."

She chuckled. "Really. That's hard to believe." Her smile faded. "Maybe you're just saying that to make me feel better."

He frowned.

"Absolutely not, babe. Believe me. Anya, the pleasure was all mine."

And that's when she kissed him once more, when the night was young and they were both naked in the back-seat of Alfred's Cadillac Eldorado.

And that was how the Russian beauty, Anya Braginskaya; lost her virginity.


End file.
